pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emerald B. Rowan
History Prologue ~WIP~ Travels Through Unova Plot ~WIP~ Main Article: Pokemon Trek/ Travels Through Unova Emerald lived in a forest with wild pokemon near Aspertia City for 8 years and is able to communicate with pokemon as he got older. When he turned 9, Emerald was bored of his constant life and wanted to explore more places and beyond and see what kinds of pokemon are there. And the best way he thought possible was by getting his own pokemon. Professor Bianca didn't approve because she cared for his safety,especially after taking her share of turns raising him for eight years when she found him as a baby on her doorstep, but eventually let him go so he could gain experience and travel around the world like he wanted to. But she taught him how to be civilized, numbers and counting: subjects like math, reading, and music as well as battling for three years; while also telling him the truth about him being left behind as a baby. As he turned 11 and got to the lab,he earned an Eevee from her and gave her a goodbye hug before heading off. When both Emerald and Eevee were heading towards the next town, their relationship had a bumpy start. One night during the camp,they both got attacked by a wild Tyranitar. The Tyranitar easily beat Eevee with a single hit from its tail and Emerald got badly injured trying to protect it until the it decides to walk off. Before he did,he told Emerald," You lack strength, but you have potential. Grow up to be a strong trainer and once you do, I'll find you; whether it means swimming across oceans, crossing mountains, and/or beating down anyone that gets in my way or try to capture me, I'll come for you. And when I do, we'll battle." Eevee starts getting attached to Emerald and was touched of how he risked his life to protect his friend after getting it/her and himself to the Pokemon Center in Flocessy Town as two people saw his unconscious body in a pool of blood along with a very injured Eevee. Emerald and Eevee were taken to immediate treatment and were able to pull through despite what happened. As soon as his eyes were about to shut, he suddenly jolted awake at the sound of the door slamming open with an extremely worried Bianca along with the Three Elemental Monkeys rushing in and hugging him tightly-despite his cracked rib-while also sobbing. Bianca explained to a confused Emerald that she and the Monkeys heard his and Vivi's screams and found blood splattered on a tree trunk as well as a blood pool near the Pokemon Center in Flocessy Town. She decided that it was too dangerous for him to go and that they should head back and the monkeys agreed. Emerald just barely managed to convince them that he still intends to travel after his injuries heal; not just to find his parents, but to also prepare for whatever strong opponent he comes across like that Tyranitar as well as try and help Vivi with her fears. Personality Emerald was a wild boy back when he was very young, but became civilized and acted mature; even though he still has bits of Pokemon personality from back home. He can sometimes be a bit impulsive, overconfident, mostly impatient and overly defensive, but he's a nice guy when someone gets to know his free-spirited,calm, confident, determined, kind and compassionate, and laid back nature. He went on his journey for a variety of reasons: from wanting to see more of the world and Pokemon, to wanting to know why his parents left him, to wanting to get stronger in case Pokemon like that Tyranitar show up like that again,etc. As a Pokemon trainer, he gets competitive and likes having fun battles. But there are those battles he doesn't get satisfied from the trainers that do stalling tactics, or battles that are taken way too seriously. He also prefers non and pseudo-legendary Pokemon over Legendary because not only does he feel that it's kind of cheating, but chooses to release them so they can protect other people and Pokemon that need them more than he does; as well as releasing Pokemon back to their homes where they belong such as Latios and the Ultra Beasts. Like his Tyranitar Mountain, Emerald ended up getting too strong where his opponents were easy to sweep or forfeiting and suffers from general boredom even when he isn't battling. He hates seeing innocent people and Pokemon alike suffer from those that intentionally bring harm and is determined to protect them even if it means risking his life. Abilities and Skills * Superhuman Condition * Tracking * Sixth Sense * Limited Aura Manipulation * Bond Phenomenon (with Samurott) * Mega-Evolution power * Z-move power * Pokemon Communication * Ninja training (from Janine) Appearance ~WIP~ Physical Emerald apparently got his name from his emerald green eyes that he inherited from one of his parents. His spiky, messy, black hair is from his other parent and from being too busy focused on climbing, running, swimming, and sparring. His hair is also similar to that of a male Luxray's mane. In the Prologue and the start of Emerald Start To A Bumpy Road, he either wore nothing but a leaf-made cloth on his lower body, or some green shorts that Bianca bought him. Trainer Clothes In his trainer clothes, he wears a blue hoodie with a white tank-top shirt underneath. He also wears a pair of light gray sweatpants along with a couple of black fitness gloves. As a Mega-Evolution and Z-Move user, his typical Mega Bracelet is seen on his left wrist and his Z-Ring on his right. He wears navy blue shoes with white on the bottom. Winter Clothes He wears an aqua-colored coat that has a big hood along with a black knit cap, winter gloves, a scarf, and two pairs of paints for winter temperatures. Pokemon On Hand Travel With At Nature Preserve In Training Traded Away Released Befriended Raised by Unofficial Achievements Badges Obtained Unova Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Unova region: * Basic Badge * Toxic Badge * Insect Badge * Bolt Badge * Quake Badge * Jet Badge * Legend Badge * Wave Badge Kanto Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Kanto region: * Boulder Badge * Cascade Badge * Thunder Badge * Rainbow Badge * Soul Badge * Marsh Badge * Volcano Badge * Earth Badge Johto Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Johto region: * Zephyr Badge * Hive Badge * Plain Badge * Fog Badge * Storm Badge * Mineral Badge * Glacier Badge * Rising Badge Hoenn Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Hoenn region: * Stone Badge * Knuckle Badge * Dynamo Badge * Heat Badge * Balance Badge * Feather Badge * Mind Badge * Rain Badge Sinnoh Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Sinnoh region: * Coal Badge * Forest Badge * Relic Badge * Cobble Badge * Fen Badge * Mine Badge * Icicle Badge * Beacon Badge Kalos Badges Badges that Emerald obtained in the Kalos region: * Bug Badge * Cliff Badge * Rumble Badge * Plant Badge * Voltage Badge * Fairy Badge * Psychic Badge * Iceberg Badge Alola Trials {*Waiting for Ultra Moon} Ribbons Obtained Champion * Hoenn * Sinnoh * Kalos * Alola Contest * Coolness Master Ribbon * Cleverness Master Ribbon * Toughness Master Ribbon Category:Trainers Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Trainers from unova Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Under Construction Category:Mega Evolution Users Category:Work in Progress Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Trainers with Z-Crystals Category:Thert's Travelling Companions